


Dry Stowage

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly when pilots get stuck in a small space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Stowage

"This is hardly what I would call a date," Kara chides, shoving a handful of crispy noodles into her mouth.

"Well, we _are_ together. Take what you can get, right?" Lee answers, as he takes another swig from an ambrosia bottle.

Around them are boxes and food supplies, stacked floor to ceiling, as they sit with their knees bumping in the center of a small space between racks. Lee can feel his heartbeat pulsing into his hands which are red and sore from pounding on the hatch to no avail. Now, they’ve finally given up trying to get someone's attention and begin to sample the bounty that got them accidentally locked into the food stores two hours prior.

“It was your bright idea to sneak in here in the first place,” Lee admonishes her.

“Well, everybody’s got a skill.” She smirks and shrugs and stands abruptly, nearly knocking against his cheek with her knee.

“Whoa, Kara, look out.” He stands, too, his torso sliding against hers in the tight space. He grabs onto her arm when he begins to lose his balance.

“Take it easy on the ambrosia, Apollo. And help me climb up.” She begins pushing boxes on the lower shelves aside to get purchase for her foot.

“Where are you going?” He looks up and spies the ventilation screen overhead. “Oh.”

Kara begins to climb, pulling herself up two then three shelves until her head is nearly touching the ceiling. She pulls at the grate but it doesn’t budge. 

“Hold onto me, I’m going to pull hard.” 

Lee pushes his hands up against the backs of her thighs, just as high as he can reach. “Not exactly how I thought I’d get my hands on your ass, Kara.”

She chuckles overhead and he expects a reaction, but instead she’s focused on her task as she pushes her fingers through the slits in the grate. “Ready?”

“Yep.” He steps wide, bracing himself to steady her when and if the grate comes off.

Kara pulls hard and he feels the muscles of her hamstrings working with effort. “Frak!” she curses and then grabs onto the shelving again to take the weight off him. “Damn thing is practically welded on.” 

She rubs her hands one at a time on her BDUs and looks down at him. “You wanna try? Do something with those muscles of yours instead of copping a feel?” 

He smiles and shakes his head as Kara begins to climb back down. 

Hopping off the next to last shelf, she bumps against him and holds out her hands to inspect them. The flesh between her knuckles is red and swollen and she shakes them out before looking up at the grate one more time. “That grate is secured tight and I don’t think you’re gonna pull it off. We should try to find something to jam under the edge and pry it off.” She turns away from him and starts to open boxes, peering inside each one. 

Lee does the same. “It’s dry food stowage, Kara. They’re not going to have a toolbox hidden in the pasta.”

“Never know, Lee, some knuckledragger could have dropped a screwdriver or something.” She kneels down, rifling between the bags of flour and sugar that line the bottom shelves, her back pressed against his shins. 

They spend another ten minutes making a wreck of the place before Kara turns and slumps against the shelves. “This is pointless.”

Lee slides down next to her. “When the breakfast shift starts, they’ll come in.”

She groans in response and looks around. “Well, what the frak are we supposed to do until then?”

Lee stares at her, unwilling to speak the words, but hoping his expression will answer her question. She looks back at him and her eyes widen for a second before a slow smirk spreads across her face. "Oh, you have an idea?" she teases as she leans closer, her breath warm on his face..

He’s smiling now, eyes half-closed in anticipation. They’ve been in this situation before, alone in the pilots locker until they were interrupted just about to kiss. A dozen dogfights later and they’re still alive, hiding out behind some nebula while they re-fuel the fleet. He can’t believe they've waited this long.

When she wets her lips, he is lost, and he slides his hand into her hair, pulling her mouth to his for a kiss. She tastes like ambrosia like she should, and he opens his mouth to taste more. She kisses him back, sliding her tongue along his teeth in her own exploration while her fingers undo the buttons on his duty blues. He’s already hard, aches for her to touch him and he pulls her closer, awkward in the tight space.

They can barely maneuver but she manages to straddle him, laughing as their bodies bump together until her breasts are pressed flush against his chest and her mouth is locked onto his once more. Kara grinds herself into him and Lee groans, yanking her tanks out of her BDUs and sliding his hands underneath to cup both of her breasts. They’re full and warm and her nipples peak in between his fingers. 

Sighing and leaning back, she finds his eyes then whips her tanks and bra over her head, leaving her breasts bare. Greedily, his mouth finds one, sucking on it while he kneads the other and her head falls back. She starts to move against him, their lower halves still clothed and his hands drift lower, skimming her waistband and popping the button before spreading the zipper wide to slide a hand inside. She’s hot and damp between her legs and he rubs, eliciting a small moan as his fingers rove over the fabric of her panties. 

“Oh, gods I need to get these off,” she grates, finding his mouth as she rises up on her knees and manages to wrench her pants down. Free from cover, his fingers find her wetness, sliding along the slick skin until he dips a finger inside and latches his mouth onto her breast. Her back arches and he grips her ass with his free hand. She stays on her knees and he thrusts one finger and then two inside her while his mouth tastes every part of her chest and shoulders and her breath comes in pants. 

“My gods, Kara, I want you.” He says against her skin and she yanks at his uniform pants, unsnapping and pulling at the zipper. He releases her body and manages to rise up enough that she can yank his pants to his knees.

“Oh, frak, that’s cold,” he says, taking a sharp intake of breath, and she laughs and leans into him, straddling him once again. She’s hot and wet against his dick and he wants to slide into her, but he waits, letting her move against him, heightening his anticipation as his finger finds her clit. He wants to watch her, see her come when he’s not distracted the feel of flesh her around him. Then, he knows, he’ll be gone. 

She gasps as his fingers start to move, slowly then faster as his mouth finds hers again, kissing her deeply as he tweaks a nipple with his other hand. She’s keening against his skin, mouth grown slack from pleasure and he can tell that she’s close when the pitch of her moans sharpens and she digs her nails into his shoulders. Kara bucks against him, gasping and shuddering against his hand, mouth surging against his in sloppy, unfocused kisses. Seconds later, her fingers find him and she pushes herself down, taking him in, groaning as she pulls him tightly against her. 

She’s shaking as she moves, riding him as he holds on, his mouth and tongue finding every curve and sensitive spot along her neck and jaw and breasts. “Lee…oh,” she keens, fingers pulling at his shoulders as he digs his own fingers into the flesh of her hips, guiding her faster and faster, a groan building from deep inside his chest. He’s so frakking close. 

“Kara,” he gasps, feeling the hot rush of orgasm pulsing inside her. His groan mingles with the sounds of her gasping pants filling the small space around them. She sinks down on him twice again and he stills her hips, finding her mouth with his, his breath coming fast. 

“You’re frakking amazing,” he says, punctuating each word with a kiss. 

“Mmm…” she mumbles, wrapping her arms around him and settling her head against him for a long moment. He’s surprised at her calmness, figured somehow she might bolt or run and then he chuckles, remembering where they are, grateful for the stupid hatch trapping them inside.

She leans back. “What’s so funny?” Her eyes are wide and glassy, mouth still red from their kisses. 

“Nothing. Happy there were no interruptions this time.”

“This time? So you think you were gonna score a couple weeks back?” She gives him a challenging stare and he falters for a second. 

“Well, yeah… we’ve only been dancing around this since I saved the Fleet’s ass at the tylium refinery.”

“ _You_ saved the Fleet’s ass? That’s only one ass saving for you, Lee, and about six for me. You’ve got some catching up to do.” She pokes a finger into his chest.

“Oh, so you’re saying you wanted me from the very beginning? I see.” He nods studiously and tries to keep a straight face, but the punch he receives hurts and he grimaces. “Damn, take it easy. You have time to make up for it.” He laughs when she hits him again and then he pulls her back against him for another kiss. 

“About three more hours until the cooks come in. Feel like wasting more time?”

She looks up at the ceiling, as if considering for a dramatic moment, and then grins and kisses him. 

“Like I said, everyone’s got a skill.”


End file.
